


Atrapados con el pasado.

by RRR_ (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Agnesgate, El Resplandor, F/M, Halloween, Lizzington - Freeform, the Shining - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_
Summary: Liz y Red huyen de Katarina y se refugian en un hotel abandonado en mitad de las montañas.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. El hotel escondido en las montañas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia basada en la maravillosa película The Shining (El Resplandor) Un especial de Halloween que me hacía mucha ilusión publicar. Pronto volvere a mi fic anterior que dejé abandonado.   
> Espero que os guste.   
> Como siempre no poseo los caracteres de The Blacklist ni The Shining. Solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato con ellos.

Red y Liz se dirigían en un todoterreno por un camino boscoso. Era final de verano y los árboles comenzaban a perder su color verde.

Liz conducía con nerviosismo. Red y ella estaban huyendo. Liz no había tenido más remedio que confesarle a Red lo de Katarina: ella se estaba volviendo incontrolable, y aunque Liz necesitaba conocer la verdad, no iba a permitir que Agnes o Red, las dos personas que más amaba, se pusieran en peligro.

Dembé había arreglado todo. Iba a hacerse cargo de los negocios de Red mientras ellos huían. Red no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia cuando Liz y él huyeron en otra situación: Cuando ella disparó al Fiscal General y toda la organización del Cabal se volvió contra ella. Recordaba con cariño como ella confiaba en él en aquellas semanas. Como se acercaron ambos protegiéndose y apoyándose en todo momento. Liz había dicho alguna vez el buen equipo que hacían, de hecho esa declaración se quedaba corta, a veces parecía mucho más profundo.

Red esbozó una sonrisa mientras miraba el fondo boscoso a través del camino.

\- “Red necesitamos encontrar algún lugar donde escondernos. Katarina está cazándonos”

A Red le encantaba como ella utilizaba el plural. Había estado a punto de traicionarlo una tercera vez. Pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión. Red sabía que Katarina había perdido sus cabales hacía mucho tiempo, y que sabía perfectamente como manipular a Liz, pero si ella no hubiera tenido la tentación de caer en sus redes… Si Liz hubiera sido irreprochablemente fiel a él por una vez… Al parecer Red tenía que aceptar esa faceta de Liz. Y ahora huyendo juntos, otra vez, tenían que volver a confiar el uno en el otro.

\- “Hay un hotel abandonado que un socio mío compró hace muchos años. Lo he utilizado alguna vez como lugar de reunión para criminales. Hace décadas que no lo utilizo” empezó Red “está a unas cuantas millas de aquí”

\- “¿y es habitable?”

\- “Oh si, definitivamente conserva ese halo decadente del siglo pasado. Fue un hotel muy popular en los años 20 y se cerró en los años 70. Lo compré a muy bajo precio porque al parecer ocurrió una desgracia allí. Una familia fue asesinada por un miembro de la mafia o de algún clan rival. No estoy seguro. En cualquier caso el hotel está cuidado porque tengo a una pareja que vive a pocas millas y que se encarga de mantenerlo limpio y habitable, puede que el jardín esté descuidado pero podremos resguardarnos ahí.”

\- “Ok” 

Liz procuraba hablar poco últimamente. Sabía que Red estaba dolido por lo que habría podido ser su última traición, ella había tenido que renunciar a su madre otra vez y a descubrir la verdad porque la situación con Katarina se le fue de las manos definitivamente. Liz sentía una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia por haberse dejado engañar. ¡Ella era una perfiladora del FBI por el amor de Dios!

Red llamó a Dembé que se puso en contacto con la pareja que cuidaba el hotel. Les pidió que llenaran la despensa para varias semanas.

Pasadas unas horas Red y Liz llegaron al hotel. Red tenía razón, era magnífico. Estaba enclavado en las montañas y tenía unas vistas fabulosas. 

La pareja les recibió. Eran un matrimonio mayor muy amables y sencillos. Les enseñaron el lugar y les mostraron todos los víveres que habían comprado. Después les condujeron a la caldera para activar el sistema de calefacción y acordaron volver una o dos veces a la semana para abastecer la despensa. 

Red les agradeció profusamente. Se notaba que se tenían afecto mutuo, bueno no era sorprendente, Red solía despertar esos sentimientos en los demás. Valora la lealtad por encima de todo, recordó Liz mordiéndose un labio.

Liz y Red se instalaron en un ala del hotel. El edificio era inmenso y sería ridículo calentarlo entero, así que configuraron el sistema de calefacción e inspeccionaron el lugar un poco mejor. Ellos siempre habían funcionado juntos, pero desde que Liz tuvo que confesarle a Red lo de Katarina un nuevo cisma había aparecido. A Red le costaba cada vez más confiar en Liz y ella por su parte desarrolló un rencor por ocultarle tantas cosas.

El ala donde se instalaron era como un apartamento. Tenía cocina, un pequeño salón y dos habitaciones con un baño. La despensa se hallaba en las cocinas del hotel así que para ir a ellas tenían que recorrer largos pasillos e inmensos salones hasta allí.

Una vez instalados Red se puso a hacer la cena. Estaban hambrientos después huir apresuradamente. Preparó un rissoto con champiñones y abrió una botella de vino. Que estuvieran huyendo no significaba que tuvieran que renunciar a cierta calidad.

Liz lo miraba sonriendo. Se acordaba de haberlo visto cocinar cuando estuvieron juntos después de lo del Fiscal. Siempre se arrepintió de haberse alejado de él después de la exoneración. Pero todo ocurrió tan rápido… Tom, el embarazo… quizá habrían podido tener una oportunidad, especialmente sabiendo que realmente no era su padre.

Red la sorprendió mirándolo.

\- “se que estas hambrienta Elizabeth, pero no hace falta que me comas con los ojos”

Liz se rió con ganas. Estaba acostumbrada a las bromas de Red. De hecho las echaba de menos, hacía mucho que no se reía así.

Finalmente se sentaron en la mesa para cenar. Por supuesto todo estaba fabuloso y Liz no dejaba de asombrarse. Pero la conversación era incómoda. Había una barrera importante, otra más, entre ellos no paraban de aparecer obstáculos.

\- “Red estaba todo increíble”

\- “Gracias Elizabeth. Los champiñones eran de lata y estropearon un poco el plato” era habitual que fuera modesto con sus dotes culinarias. La miró con tristeza “querrás irte a dormir, buenas noches” dijo secamente levantándose de la mesa.

Liz lo agarró del brazo para impedir que abandonara la mesa.

\- “Ummh ¿podemos hablar por favor?”

\- “Está todo dicho”

\- “la verdad, prefiero que me grites a esta estúpida cordialidad” soltó Liz, llevaba muchas horas callándose eso y estaba frustrada. “Se que estás decepcionado, no, decepcionado es poco, dolido. Si lo se. No es una excusa, pero sentirla cerca, sentir que mi madre había vuelto por mi…”

\- “No nos engañemos Elizabeth, no te aliaste a ella por estar cerca, por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Te acercaste a ella porque crees que tienes que conocer la verdad. Una verdad que no te pertenece”

\- “Pero Red…”

\- “No Elizabeth, he sido más que paciente. Ahora tenemos que convivir unas semanas por nuestro bien. Agnes está a salvo y nosotros también lo estaremos. Buenas noches.”

Y sin más se fue.  



	2. La niña del incendio

Liz se despertó angustiada. Había estado soñando algo angustioso pero no podía recordarlo. Solo sabía que su corazón latía fuerte y que estaba sudando. Probablemente la cena incómoda con Red de anoche la pusiera así.

Red había pasado una noche espantosa también. Normalmente no dormía mucho pero con cuatro o cinco horas de sueño efectivo solía funcionar para él. En cambio esa noche se había quedado dormido pronto y había dormido bastantes horas, pero muy agitadas. Red no podía recordar el sueño. 

Los dos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones prácticamente a la vez y casi chocaron.

\- Oh buenos días Red.” Dijo Liz tímidamente.

\- “Mmmh buenos días Elizabeth. Si quieres ve primero al baño. Prepararé café y desayuno”

\- “Bien, está bien, gracias. Necesito una ducha, apenas he podido dormir.”

\- “Vaya, lo siento” dijo Red sin desvelar que él también había tenido una noche de perros “no hay prisa, iré a buscar algo para el desayuno a la despensa del hotel. Puedes darte una ducha larga si lo necesitas”

\- “Eso estaría genial Red. Gracias en serio” dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Red se apartó fríamente. Apenas la miraba a los ojos. “Vaya, y vamos a tener que estar semanas aquí encerrados…” pensó Liz con amargura.

Entró en el baño y se desnudó. Necesitaba realmente esa ducha larga caliente que relajara los músculos.

Mientras Red se puso el abrigo sobre el pijama. Aunque era final de septiembre el hotel estaba enclavado en las montañas y seguramente haría frío. Salió del “apartamento” y se dirigió a las cocinas y despensas del hotel mientras atravesaba largos pasillos y salones inmensos.

El salón principal tenía multitud de sillones y sofás dispuestos como salitas de estar. Los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas y la luz entraba por grandes ventanales haciendo juego con el polvo en suspensión.

Y de repente Red se paralizó. En mitad del salón principal del hotel había una niña sentada en el suelo, sobre una gran alfombra persa. Estaba jugando con un conejo de peluche y no reaccionó cuando Red entró, al contrario, ella seguía concentrada en su juego infantil. La niña estaba de perfil y el pelo le tapaba la mitad visible de la cara. Debía tener cuatro o cinco años.

\- “Hey!” dijo suavemente Red cuando pudo reaccionar “¿quién eres tu? ¿Te has perdido?”

La niña se apartó el pelo y Red casi se desmaya. ¡Era Lizzie de pequeña! Estaba tal y como la recordaba la noche del incendio. Pero cuando ella se incorporó y volteó su cara para mirarlo directamente Red entró en shock. ¡Tenía la mitad de la cara con cicatrices terroríficas de quemaduras! 

Se quedó paralizado. No podía articular palabra. Red había probado varias drogas en su vida, y ninguna le había dado un viaje tan horripilante.

La niña se incorporó sujetando a su conejito. 

\- “Ya no estoy perdida” dijo alegremente cantando. Y se fue saltando hasta arrodillarse detrás de un sofá.

Red pudo reaccionar y la persiguió detrás del sofá. Estaba vacío. Incapaz de moverse se sujetó a la pared respirando fuertemente. Necesitó varios minutos e intentó racionalizar. “Ha sido una jugada de la mente Red” se dijo “ya ha pasado antes, recuerda Cape May”

Intentó caminar hacia las cocinas, recuperar el control de sus piernas. Hace años había tenido pesadillas sobre la noche del incendio, al igual que sobre la nochebuena cuando asesinaron a toda su familia y la sangre lo cubría todo. Se supone que todo eso estaba enterrado. Pero nunca jamás había soñado con Lizzie herida, él había soñado con su propia muerte, envuelto en llamas, pero siempre, siempre en sus sueños Lizzie salía indemne. 

Al entrar en la despensa gigantesca del hotel se volvió a concentrar. Recogió varios víveres para el día de hoy. Cocinar siempre lo distraía y Lizzie era un desastre al fogón, así que hoy prepararía una comida elaborada. Sacó pescado del congelador, varias verduras, un vino, y por supuesto café y naranjas frescas para hacer un zumo, además de avena y arándanos. Lo puso todo en una cesta y más tranquilo salió de las cocinas para atravesar el gran salón otra vez y dirigirse al apartamento.

Ya había desechado el recuerdo de Lizzie jugando y con la piel gravemente quemada cuando volvió a paralizarse. En mitad del salón, justo donde vio a la niña, se encontró con el peluche del conejo tirado en el suelo. Ahora Red reaccionó, su instinto le decía que estaba en peligro pero no podía racionalizar de donde venía ese peligro. Buscó por todo el salón y detrás del sofá y no encontró ni rastro de la niña. No quería ver el peluche así que lo escondió debajo de una de las sábanas que cubría un sillón y se dirigió otra vez al “apartamento”

Nada más llegar dejó los víveres en la encimera justo cuando Liz salía del baño ya completamente vestida. 

\- “Oh ya estás aquí, temía haber tardado demasiado.” Dijo Liz

Vio la palidez en su rostro.

\- “¿Qué pasa Red?”

\- “Mmmh nada, hacía frío fuera nada más. Creo que estuve en las cámaras frigoríficas demasiado tiempo” Red odiaba mentirla pero siempre asumió que ocultarle cosas no era lo mismo y era importante mantener la cordura, no quería que ella entrara en histeria compartida con él.

\- “Está bien”, dijo preocupada “te vendrá bien una ducha caliente vale? Haré el café mientras tanto”

Red asintió. Antes de encaminarse la agarró de la mano sorprendiéndola.

\- “Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo, ahora, sana y salva” dijo dándole una sonrisa. Liz le devolvió una sonrisa aún mayor, por fin algo de humanidad…

Ahora Red se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba calmarse. Tomó esa ducha y volvió a reaccionar. Se miró al espejo y decidió preparar las armas para tenerlas a mano. Cuando se vistió salió al encuentro de Liz e intentó estar más amable, la visión de ella afectada de quemaduras lo había impactado. Puede que ella lo hubiera traicionado, pero bien sabía que jamás podría verla herida.

Desayunaron juntos e intentaron llenar el día con libros que había en el apartamento y música en un viejo tocadiscos.

El día pasó tranquilamente. La fría cordialidad había desaparecido y aquello empezaba a parecerse a aquellas semanas en que se convirtieron en fugitivos, que se protegían el uno al otro. Definitivamente fluían juntos.  



	3. El hombre ensangrentado

Los días fueron mejorando. Compartían ratos juntos y volvían a sonreír. Las noches eran tranquilas y ambos descansaban y dormían bien. Leían libros y los comentaban, Red contaba sus historias haciéndola reír, Liz intentaba mejorar en sus habilidades culinarias derritiendo a Red de ternura. Era el destino. Juntos formaban un hogar y eran capaz de crearlo en cuanto tenían algo de tiempo a solas. Se entendían con una mirada, se divertían sin tener apenas estímulos ni ocio, daban largos paseos por los alrededores del hotel, y lo más importante, estaban empezando a perdonarse mutuamente, sin necesidad de hablar directamente del problema.

Red estaba leyendo y Liz miró por la ventana que en ese instante se iluminaba por los rayos solares.

\- “¿Por qué no sales a caminar un poco Lizzie?” había vuelto a llamarla así, se sentía bien volver a usar ese nombre.

Liz sonrió y asintió. Red tenía la capacidad de leer su mente y anticipar sus deseos.

Salió del hotel atravesando el salón principal que conducía directamente al vestíbulo. Hacía frío pero el sol calentaba en ese momento el ambiente y Liz ansiaba tomar algo de vitamina D. paseó por los jardines y se dirigió a la trasera del hotel, donde se vislumbraban unas vistas fabulosas de las montañas en un mirador escondido detrás de unos arbustos.

Y entonces lo vio. Estaba sobre el mirador junto a los arbustos frondosos, apoyado sobre la barandilla, de espaldas. ¡Era Red! Lo reconoció inmediatamente por su postura. Estaba con una pierna flexionada y admiraba el paisaje. Llevaba un abrigo elegante y su eterno sombrero. No tenía sentido, acababa de dejarlo sentado en un sillón leyendo a Dostoyevski y vestido con un vaquero y camisa, no con traje.

Liz se rió pensando que estaba gastándole una broma

\- “¿Cómo diablos has llegado antes que yo? ¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí”

El hombre se giró. Era Red si, pero estaba más joven, estaba perdiendo pelo incipientemente pero lo llevaba corto. Sus rasgos estaban más suaves y amables. Llevaba su atuendo habitual, pero parecía más fuerte y su chaleco mostraba pectorales.

Pero lo que impactó a Liz fue que tenía todo el frente del chaleco y cara con salpicaduras de sangre. Sus manos estaban completamente teñidas de rojo. 

Liz gritó como nunca en su vida. Verlo así cubierto de sangre, joven, con una mirada de locura…

El joven Red esbozó una sonrisa y dijo contestando a la pregunta de Liz.

\- “De hecho Lizzie, hace mucho que te espero”

Y sin más se escabulló detrás del arbusto más cercano para desaparecer al igual que la Lizzie pequeña.

Liz corrió detrás de él para no encontrar nada.

Red había escuchado el grito de Liz desde su sillón. Inmediatamente como un resorte salió corriendo en su busca recorriendo los jardines hasta que la encontró.

Lizzie estaba arrodillada al lado del arbusto. Con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Levantó la vista cuando lo oyó aparecer horrorizada.

Red se arrodilló a su lado.

\- “¡Lizzie, Lizzie! ¿Estás bien cariño¿ ¿Estás herida?

Liz soltó todo el horror en un sollozo y se abalanzó a su pecho llorando desconsoladamente. Apenas podía respirar. Asintió respondiendo a su pregunta y Red la abrazó muy fuerte intentando calmarla.

Pasaron varios minutos y Red buscó en sus ojos. Liz apenas podía mirarlo, la imagen de Red ensangrentado no podía desaparecer de su cabeza.

\- “Lizzie, ¿Qué pasa, dime que has visto?”

\- “Te he… te he visto Red” logró articular Liz. “Eras tú, de joven, estabas cubierto de sangre y…” Ella no pudo continuar, volvió a romper en lágrimas sobre su hombro.

Red miró asustado a su alrededor. Primero Lizzie de niña quemada ¿y ahora un Red joven ensangrentado se le aparece a ella? Red podía dudar de su propia salud mental, pero como buen criminal no creía en las casualidades. No podían estar locos los dos. Quizá les habían drogado o algo así.

Liz temblaba en sus brazos, pero aun así urgió levantarla y la cargó para conducirla de vuelta al ala reservada. Ella apenas podía caminar pero se apoyó en él.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Red entró en acción. Cerró las puertas del hotel y luego las del ala reservada. Colocó una cómoda sobre la puerta de entrada y sacó de una bolsa todo el arsenal de armas.

Liz lo observaba sin poder reaccionar.

Red revisó todos y cada uno de los alimentos que había recogido de las despensas del hotel, oliéndolos y examinándolos.

\- “¡RED POR DIOS DIME QUE NARICES ESTÁ PASANDO!” gritó fuera de sí Liz.

Red se volvió a ella. Estaba en shock y necesitaba calmarla primero.

\- “Lizzie, el primer día que estuvimos aquí tuve… una experiencia, por así decirlo, parecida a la tuya”

\- “¿También te viste cubierto de sangre?”

\- “No exactamente, yo vi… bueno era otra persona”

Red la miró, esto era una estupidez, tenía que haber alguna razón lógica para esto.

Liz estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera presionó a Red para que relatara lo que vio. En realidad estaba muy asustada. Solo sentía que quería salir de ahí. No sabían dónde podrían ir porque estaban aislados y tendrían que conducir muchas horas hasta llegar a cualquier rastro de ciudad o civilización.

\- “Esto es ridículo” dijo Red enfadado “tenemos que calmarnos, quizá estemos perdiendo la cabeza los dos…” intentó hacer una broma pero fracasó miserablemente.

Liz empezaba a recuperar el control. Siempre había sido una mujer lógica y escéptica de todo lo paranormal y espiritual. Probablemente estaban perdiendo la cabeza.

Se sentó en el sofá e intentó controlar su respiración. Red se sentó con ella y juntos se miraron sin saber que decir.

\- “Ok” empezó Liz “la situación es esta: estamos viendo visiones los dos, estamos atrapados por bastante tiempo en este inmenso hotel abandonado, puede que nos hayan drogado pero no tenemos forma de comprobarlo. Tendremos que cuidar que comemos a partir de ahora e intentar racionalizar esto.”

\- “Si, correcto sí. Demonios! Nos hemos enfrentado a males mayores que unas visiones de hombres sangrando y niñas quemadas”

\- “¿Niñas quemadas? ¿Eso es lo que viste? ¿Quién era …? Oh dios mio… ¿Me viste a mi quemada? ¿Cuándo era niña?”

Red tragó saliva. No afirmó nada pero tampoco hacía falta. Se le había escapado porque no quería asustar más a Liz.

\- “Tenemos que calmarnos o perderemos la cabeza cariño” dijo suavemente Red. “esto tendrá una explicación lógica”.   
Se acercó a ella y la abrazó sobre el sofá. Ella se acurrucó sobre su corazón calmándose con el latido rítmico.  



	4. El pasado siempre aparece

Miraban por la ventana. Empezaba a oscurecer. Pasados varios minutos cayeron en un sueño profundo los dos. Era imposible que después de una situación tan terrorífica pudieran dormir siquiera, con toda esa adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Pero el sueño que les invadió era un sueño increíblemente profundo y agitado.

Liz se vio a si misma bebiendo de una copa de vino. Estaba riendo. Siempre reía con Red, con sus locas historias… Se sentía bien, se sentía en casa…

En su sueño, Red se vio con el chaleco y la camisa parcialmente desabrochados. Tenía a Lizzie delante y necesitaba hacerla sentir bien. Intentaba hacerle comprender que ella no era ningún monstruo como él, que ella era una luz en mitad de la noche que los marinos utilizan para llegar a casa y dejar atrás a los monstruos del océano. Se vio a sí mismo llevarla por la cintura afuera del contenedor de envío en mitad de la oscura noche, mostrándole las estrellas, mostrándole su hogar.

Las siguientes escenas se arremolinaban en sus cabezas. Se besaban, Red estaba desnudando a Liz hambriento de ella, empujándola contra la pared, Liz desabrochaba la camisa de Red con ansias. Al momento siguiente estaban en el sofá completamente desnudos y Liz subida sobre él a horcajadas y saltando frenética bañada en sudor, mientras Red la miraba asombrado y maravillado.

Ambos despertaron de golpe. Al mismo tiempo. Desde el mismo sueño. Excitados, asustados, impactados… Liz se había dormido sobre el hombro de Red quien había caído en un sueño repentino. El estaba abrazándola y ella tenía sus manos posadas sobre su pecho. Pero después del brusco despertar se apartaron asustados.

Red se dio cuenta de que estaba increíblemente excitado. A diferencia de Liz él no podía disimularlo.

\- “Lizzie perdona… mi cuerpo me está traicionando”

\- “No.. no importa Red… yo creo que he tenido un sueño similar…”

Aquello rebasaba la definición de “normal” de Red. Y eso que él había vivido situaciones extrañas a lo largo de su vida.

\- “Lizzie, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estamos teniendo visiones y sueños húmedos los dos?

\- “Mmmmh no estoy segura… bueno era cuando estuvimos juntos en…”

\- “El contenedor” interrumpió Red. Estaba teniendo esa sospecha.

\- “¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? ¿Dije algo en sueños? 

\- “No Lizzie, estaba profundamente dormido y yo…”

\- Pero mezclaba realidad con… bueno ya sabes escenas eróticas de … bueno de nosotros, que nunca ocurrieron obviamente” dijo azorada.

\- ”Esto no tiene sentido” dijo Red exasperado “he tenido el mismo sueño Lizzie, entrabamos después de ver las estrellas… cuando yo…”

\- “Me dijiste que era tu camino de vuelta a casa, tu Polaris”

\- “Si” dijo simplemente, aquel no era momento de sentir vergüenza “y luego yo”

\- “Luego nosotros estábamos besándonos, y me empujabas contra la pared, y luego…”

\- “Y luego sobre el sofá tu… Tú estabas saltando desnuda sobre mí… “ musitó asombrado Red.

\- “¿Qué diablos está pasando?”

\- “No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé” 

Red se levantó. Cuando algo lo bloqueaba necesitaba caminar como un oso enjaulado. Se puso a preparar te. Necesitaba ocupar sus manos en algo.

Liz lo siguió. No era capaz de separarse de él, necesitaba estar pegada como un imán, en parte por el miedo irracional, pero también por algo más… algo que de repente había aflorado.

Red se puso a buscar en la cocina frenético. Buscaba la tetera, intentaba encontrar las galletas…

\- “Esto es rídiculo” Red volvió a exasperarse

Cuando de repente y sin previo aviso volvió a suceder. Ambos sintieron el suelo moverse bajo ellos y se agarraron a la encimera de la cocina sin soltar sus manos… Cayeron de rodillas con la cabeza dándoles vueltas…

Y volvió. Una visión. Esta vez más fuerte e intensa. Red salía del Mercedes, Liz estaba abandonando la Corte Suprema, acababan de exonerarla y quedaba libre y el la esperaba. Deseaba abrazarla como si no hubiera un final… Se fundían en un abrazo que les reconfortaban por dentro y por fuera. 

Se metían en el Mercedes y se dirigían a casa, sin soltarse jamás. Esta vez las imágenes pasaban fugaces, fundiéndose unas con otras, no como en un sueño, sino más bien como en un tráiler de una película.

En la casa se desnudaban nada más llegar a la habitación. Esta vez con lentitud, saboreando cada momento. Maravillándose el uno al otro, sonriendo… Los ojos les brillaban porque ahora serían libres. El Director estaba muerto, el Cabal ya no era una amenaza… y algo se gestaba, algo como una vida nueva: Agnes.

Fue como un flash. De repente volvieron a la realidad como si les golpeara con violencia. Ambos estaban agarrados de la mano, arrodillados, débiles…

\- “Esa noche…” logró articular Liz.

\- “Lizzie, tenemos que irnos de aquí. No puedo protegerte, no podemos quedarnos. Por favor cariño vámonos…”

Intentaron recuperar el aliento. Tenían que ponerse en marcha. Empacaron todo rápidamente y se dirigieron a la salida. Iban cargados de bolsas mientras atravesaban el gran salón cuando los vieron, juntos, cogidos de la mano…

El Red más joven estaba vestido con pantalón de traje y camisa. Esta vez estaba limpia de sangre. Una Lizzie de 5 años completamente intacta y sin cicatrices lo cogía de la mano sonriendo mientras con su otra mano agarraba su conejo de peluche.

Fue el Red más joven el que habló.

\- “Ahora empezáis a comprender que os pertenecéis”

Liz y Red se paralizaron. Ambos soltaron las bolsas y Liz se agarró al brazo de Red.

\- “No podéis enterrar los recuerdos, no vosotros, no cuando el destino quiere que os unáis para siempre” volvió a hablar el Red joven.

\- “Ahora ya no podéis perderos nunca más…” dijo la pequeña Lizzie con una voz cantarina.

Y juntos desaparecieron cogidos de la mano. 

Liz y Red se quedaron bloqueados sin poder reaccionar. 

\- “¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS LIZZIE!” gritó Red

\- “Red no… creo que no… que no nos van a hacer daño. Somos nosotros no?” “Esto es rídiculo esas imágenes…”

\- “Lizzie…”

\- “No Red, escucha… esas imágenes, las últimas, cuando estábamos en la cocina… he vivido antes algo parecido. Esos flashes, son como los que reviví de la noche del incendio, cuando Luther Braxton me secuestró… cuando intentaba que recuperara mi memoria… Las imágenes Red, son iguales”

\- “¿Qué quieres decir que…?”

\- “¿Y si es real? ¿y si nos borraron la memoria a los dos?”... empezó Liz ¿Y si Agnes…? ¡Oh Dios mío Red… Agnes”

\- “No” Red negaba, como podría olvidar algo así… “no, es absurdo no”

Y sin embargo las imágenes se arremolinaban en sus cabezas. Y si… ¡juntos!. Red se obligó a volver a la realidad. Fuera lo que fuera tenían que salir de ahí.

\- “Escúchame Lizzie, lo resolveremos, te lo prometo… pero ahora mismo tenemos que salir de aquí”

Liz asintió. Su cabeza daba vueltas, mientras estuvieran en este hotel no podrían pensar con claridad pero… ¿y si… y si fuera verdad…?

Juntos se subieron a la camioneta y salieron de ese hotel.

Algo había cambiado. Ese hotel les había cambiado para siempre.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te haya gustado esta historia. 
> 
> Feliz Halloween!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Déjame saber que opinas. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, en cualquier idioma.
> 
> Los Kudos me dan la vida (de verdad)
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
